Jigokutsushin- hell correspondence
Inside the Halliwell manor, the conservatory and living room were partially destroyed. The witches party along with Mikado's party orbed into the halliwell manor. "Leo!" Shouted Piper worried. "Coop! Children?" Phoebe went on looking. "Henry! Henry Jr!" Paige went up in the attic but found nothing. Mikado Sensei looked around then the cousins went togetehr to look for something. They went to the kitchen and foudn the kitchen table in pieces and a golden triquetra symbol etched into the floor, still smoking. It looked like it had been burned and painted. They found a Pentagram symbol nearby. Dark and also still burning. It looked almost like an ultimate fight between good and evil. "Hey, guys!" Chicharito shouted. The cousins examined the symbols but did not want to touch them. Piper, Paige and Phoebe came rushing in the kitchen and noticed the glowing symbols. The dead rushed in afterwards. Everyone moved around the kitchen. "Phoebe, go see if you can get a premonition off of the symbols." Paige said. Phoebe went directly to the triquetra symbol and touched it. nothing. She went to the pentagram symbol. Still nothing. She sighed. "Nothing." She said disapointed and stepped forward. "Phoebe--!" Prue noticed but too late. Phoebe slipped on some fruit and her head landed on the pentagram symbol and her body in th triquetra. Now she had a premonition. Phoebe gasped loudly. In her premonition she saw her nephews and husbands surrounded by Wyatt's Forcefield and light coming out of the excalibur. Cassandra and SAEI were there. Cassandra was holding her hands up and blocking the light. SAEI was saying an incantation. The scenery changed and it went to something else. She saw some Japanese teen girl in front of Jesus. Jesus asked something to her in japanese. "Are you Jigoku Shoujo? Hell girl?" She nodded and the scenery changed to some kind of dark dungeon. The children along with their fathers were using their powers and abilities to fight off some shadows them trying to fight SAEI. SAEI was laughing maniacly even though shes getting injured and bloods spurting everywhere. The premonition ends and phoebe is left breathless. "Phoebe? What did you see?" Asked Piper as she went to go and help her. "I saw our families fighting off Cassandra and SAEI. I saw some wierd girl in front of him." She points to Jesus. Jesus looks at her. "Jigoku shoujo? Hell girl? sound familiar?" She asked. Jesus had an idea who she was. The rumor was that you can access a website, Jigokutsushin, and you could take revenge on anyone you want. Jesus nodded and explained that situation. "Ok so, im guessing were going to need a power of three spell." Paige said and thought at the same time. "Yeah and maybe the crystal cage. I saw our families fighting the shadows, no persona, just their powers and also fighting off SAEI. I'm not sure how much longer they're going to last." Phoebe said tears forming in her eyes. "Cassandra will keep her word.She won't harm them unless she gets what she wants. And even then, I'm not sure if she will keep her word or she'll hurt someone." Jesus said now worried. "What's this Power of three thing?" Asked Terry randomly. Grams answered him. "That's the most powerful form of spellcasting there is. That triquetra symbol, is their source of power. Why do you need the crystal cage anyways?" She asked suddenly. I'm hoping we can trap them long enough to say the spell. If that doesn't work then we can try something else." Phoebe said. "Okay, Paige, Mom, Grams, can you go write the spell, we'll be there in a minute." Piper said. They left and they talked to Mikado's party. "Phoebe, where was this place at?" Piper asked. Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know. Do you want me to try to scry for them?" Phoebe asked saddened. "No, I dont think that will help. Go help them make the spell. I want to talk to these people first. Phoebe nodded and left. "Okay. Where is our family at?" She said seriously. "The same place we got attacked." Said Mikado Sensei. "Were going to need your help so can you please tell everyone over there to wait a few minutes?" Piper said and Mikado Sensei nodded. Everyone started to hold hands and teleported to the ruins. Jesus grabbed sakura's arm and pulled her away a few feet. "Take me back to my house. I need to access hell correspondence." Jesus whispered, seriously. "I dont even know if that will work. Besides, that probably is a lie. Remember, its a rumor?" Sakura responded. "Just take me back anyways. Besides, this whole Cassandra-SAEI thing started with me so now im ending it. It's still midnight over there right?" Jesus asked. "It should be. We really are out of the time space continuum so it should be" She said a little puzzled but teleported Jesus back to the house. "Thank you." Jesus said and turned on the laptop. Surprisingly to the both of them it worked. After they went to the internet, Jesus typed in on the search engine "Jigokutsushin" and a search was found. Jesus clicked on it and a website appeared. A small flame was made into a wierd symbol and disappeared all in an instant. The words were in japanese. "Okay, but still, it may be a fake site." Sakura whispered now concerned. "I will take revenge on your behalf" it said. Jesus typed in Cassandra Gently in the space given and clicked Submit. a flame appeared and more words appeared. "I have received your request" and Jesus blinked and was in a different place. The surroundings were outdoors and there was a beautiful cherry trees in blosom in front of him. The surroundings had a scarlet red field of flowers. Jesus noticed in front of the three there sat a girl. Three people were standing near her. There was a chubby man with a red scarf standing besides a skinny beautiful woman. Then there was a handosme skinny man who looked like he was married to the skinny woman. "You have summoned me." Said the girl as she stood up speaking japanese. "Jigoku Shoujo? (hell girl)" Jesus asked. "I am Enma Ai. Wanyudo." She said and the fat guy stepped up. "Yes, miss." He threw his scarf around and he dispersed into a doll which appeared in the girl's hand. "Take this. If you really wish to take revenge you may pull the red string. As you pull the string, you make a covenent with me. The person you wish to take revenge on will be taken directly into hell." She said in a serious tone in her voice. Jesus went to pull the string but hell girl spoke. "However, once you pull the string, you are requird to pay the compensation. Two holes will appear as you curse someone. When you die, your soul will be taken directly to hell. You will not be able to go to heaen. you will spend al eternity in pain and suffeing." She said Jesus became frightened. Then Hell girl waved hr right arm and everything became dark. "The rest is for you to decide." She said and Jesus opened his eyes to find himself in the living room. Jesus gasped and looked at his hand, there he was holding a black straw doll with a red string tied around his neck. Sakura was shocked. after a few minuts of calming down and talking about hell girl they teleported back to the ruins. What Jesus didn't tell Sakura was the part of him going to Hell too. He didn't want to worry her. By this time, Jesus was fighting his inner demons, he did not want to go to hell, yet he didn't want Cassandra or SAEI attacking him or his friends or family. The rest of the witches party orbed in and looking determined. "This is the spell we used to vanquish the source. Okay, we have a plan. We need to lure those-things- into the crystal cage. Phoebe, Paige, Pure, Me, and Grams have one crystal with us. We need to trap both of them in and say the chant as soons as the crystal cage activates." Piper said. "Any questions?" Patty asked but no questions were asked. "Good. okay let's go people." Piper said and everyone stormed in the ruins ready to fight shadows but surprisingly no shadows in sight and the supporters didnt sense anything until they entered that house. only a few shadows were there but quickly left. Cassandra and SAEI walked from out of the shadows and the chandelier turned bright. "Where's their family?" Asked Mikado Sensei. Cassandra scoffed and snapped her fingers and out fell everyone from out the shadows as if someone had thrown them. Cassandra jumped in front of them and SAEI closed in on Mikados party. "Where's my weapon?" Asked Cassandra in a sweet, luring voice. "Right here!" Jesus was getting angry and summoned two western revolvers with six shots each and aimed one at cassandra and one at SAEI. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Prue in a serious tone in english. "Buying you time. CHARGE!" He shouted and he shot cassandra saw the bullet and dodged it then jumped all around with SAEI. The witches ran next to their familes and comforted them for an instant then readied the crystal cage. Jesus had the doll in his back pocket and thought. As he thought, he had fired his last bullet. Sakura and Rei covered him. Jesus threw the guns at SAEI who had come charging. Terry, Chicharito, and mikado sensei summoned their personas. Jesus took out his evoker and summoned his. Gekkoukan went to check on their families, they were chained together and Yukari summoned her persona and used some kind of wind attack to break the chains. Everyone else helped them up and Leo began to heal anyone injured. The crystal cage, by this time was ready and Piper was trying to blow up cassandra. "Get her closer over here!" Shouted Phoebe and Paige orbed behind Cassandra and gave her a kick but cassandra turned around in time to block her attack and send her flying to the wall. "Paige!" Shouted Prue and Phoebe. Prue was using telekinesis to try to bring people, grams and patty helped bring SAEI in the cage. Once she was there, she stood up off of the floor and jumped the witches but the crystal cage shocked her and send her rebounding around the cage. She kept attacking and getting shocked. "Leo! Help Paige and bring Cassandra here!" Shouted Grams and he understood. Paige was getting up and Leo orbed next to her. She had a cut running down her back and Leo healed her. After that they orbed in time to dodge a fireball. They orbed behind cassandra and grabbed her, cassandra didnt respond in time to be orbed out. Meanwhile SAEI was on the ground when they orbed in the cage. Phoebe took a crystal out and paige and Leo were thrown against the dead witches. Phoebe put the crystal back in and the cage reactivated. Cassandra cast a powerful dark spell and broke the crystal cage and sending everyone knockbacked, only hurt her and SAEI were hurt enough to be stunned. "Okay. quickly let's say the spell!" Piper said anxiously. "Okay now! Let's say the spell!" Piper said hurridly. :"Prudence, Penelope :Patricia, Melinda... :Astrid, Helena :Laura and Grace :Halliwell Witches :Stand strong beside us :Vanquish this evil :from time and space, :The Power of Three we now decree! :The Power of Three will set you free! :The Power of Three will DESTROY thee!" They chanted this spell once before cassandra and SAEI stood in a pentagram symbol and cast a beam of powerful darkness at the witches. Wyatt shielded everyone and was getting weaker every second that beam hit his shield. He had Excalibut in his hand and was trying really hard to lift it up to block the beam. The children stood holding hands and cast a strong beam of light which connected with the dark beam. Wyatt fell to the ground and his shield was gone and breathing hard. The children along with their fathers started to chant this spell. :Gekkoukan and Yasogami summoned their personas and went to attack Cassandra and SAEI's shield. Mikado Sensei's party looked on them Mikado Sensei along with Sakura and Rei also summoned their Personas. They continued to chant and Jesus looked at his cousins and nodded. They understood and all of them summoned their personas and attacked the dark shield. While the spell was weakening Cassandra's beam and shield, a huge blast happened and sent everyone to a wall including Cassandra and SAEI along with Everyone's Person. :Cassandra was the first to recover from the impact of the shock and rushed to grab Chicharito and Terry. Everyone eventually recovers within a minute and now witnessed the new struggle. :"Bring me the weapon and I promise I wont hurt them, Hesusu-kun." Said Cassandra. :Jesus grabbed the doll and the evoker. and now everyone was forming a circle around Cassandra and SAEI. :"Everyone, say the chant!" Said Rico sensei and the witches resumed the chant. :"Everyone else Summon your Personas!" Arisato said. Jesus looked at his cousins, helpless. He waved his hand and pulled a powerful looking sword a few feet from cassandra. Cassandra smiled then looked upset. :"Thats not the sword!" Chicharitos persona was able to come and save Chicharito and Terry's persona was able to rescue Terry. Terry unfortunately gets sliced by Cassandra severly. Lights sawrm around Cassandra and her Pentagram and starts to get weaker. :"NOO!" JEsus shouts and throws his hand and throws his hand at cassandra and NEkomata charged up and slashed while everyone performed an all out attack. Jesus then took the doll close to his chest and pulled the string. :Everyone's Persona either, slashed, struck by a weapon or cast a spell, at the same time, the witches finished the spell, and cassandra was also slashed by Wyatt's sword, Excalibur. She also got hit along with SAEI with the children's light beam and lights swarmed around the evil party. :Back to Hell Girl's house, Jigoku Shoujo was clensing herself on a nearby river. :"Ai? Ill leave the Juban, right here." Said a voice. :"Thank you, Grandma." She said and she got out and went inside to change. :"She put the Juban first then the kimono. She made sure it was straight then she tied it. She was ready. She took her right hand, and flicked her hair and almost made a pointing gesture as she extended her arm. She appeared in the ruins. :"Who are you!?" Shouted Cassandra. :"Do you know what you have done?" Asked Wanyudo. At this Point SAEI attacked the skinny couple but they disappeared. :"That sword is MINE! I'll Kill you bastards!" she was angry now, and attacked with all her might but everyone disappeared. :"Did you hear that, Miss?" Asked Wanyudo. Cassandra turned around and saw hell girl there. :"Oh, Pitiful shadow, bound in darkness, looking down on people and causing them pain. A soul drowned in sinful Karma." She said and everything went dark for cassandra. :"Do you want to try dying, just this once?" She asked and cassandra let out a powerful roaring "No!" Jigoku shoujo made that pointing motion again and flowers from her kimono lifted up and flew towards cassandra. :Hell Girl was ferrying a japanese boat and by this time they were already in a river, with dark surroundings and candles floating with holy enscriptions floating in the water. On the boat, Cassandra was being held back along with SAEI by demons. and the Skinny woman was keeping watch. :"I'll get you you bitch!" She shouted. :I shall ferry this revenge to hell." Said hell girl calmly and kept ferrying the boat. Chimes are heard like bells and the boat vanishes while cassandra screams. :Jesus looks at the scenery. The Personas have stopped fighting, the witches go to their families and hug each other. Jesus runs to find his cousins. Terry in on the floor bleeding groaning in pain. :Sakura was helping Yasogami and Gekkoukan. :"Terry, No! Someone help!" he shouted in Japanese. Chicharito was the first to arrive and saw Terry bleeding, he gasped. Leo was much nearer than Sakura and by then Leo had already knelt and hovered his hands over Terry's back. Terry stoped groaning then he relaxed and the cut was healed. :"Is it over?" Asked Rei trying to catch her breath. Jesus knew somewhere inside of him that it was not over yet but his heart told him that it was over. He responded a "yes" answer tot Rei and they both smiled at each other. :Everyone helped everyone up. They talked for a few minutes. It was getting late and Mikado Sensei cleared her throat. :"Thank you everyone, for your help. Thank you, Witches, for helping us in this battle. Thank you, Gekkoukan, for lending us your strength. Thank you, Yasogami, for supporting us and helping us. Thank you, party. She did a small bow with her head at the cousins and the sisters. Thank you everyone." Said Mikado Sensei earnestly. Everyone was joyous. :"Tell you what. Everyone be at Mikado Sensei's house two days from now. I'll order the very best sushi, Onigiri, and the best food from America." Spoke Mitsuro. Everyone from Gekkoukan got excited. Mikado Sensei spoke. :"Okay then. How about this? You order the very best Japanese food, and I'll order the very best American food?" Asked Mikado Sensei. Mitsuro agreed and everyone parted. The cousins were excited and showed it except Jesus who turned around and looked down his shirt. He had a grave mark on him. The mark of hell. His cousins startled him. :"Hey, Jesus!" Shouted chicharito, Jesus jumped. :"Yeah?" Jesus asked. :"Can we go home now?" Asked Chicharito rubbing his eyes. Terry was nearby yawning. Jesus called Sakura and all three went to bed. They were extremely excited for those two days, but when they were in bed, they fell asleep instantaniously.